Give Me Love
by fireice826
Summary: Draco's daughter, Carina, has been acting out so a counselor is hired to try to control her behavior. That counselor happens to be Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

"You have a new patient." Mr. Wells said throwing a file onto Ginny's desk. Ginny looked up at her boss curiously,

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you read the file?" Mr. Wells irritably, before walking out.

Ginny softly laughed to herself,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She muttered, as she opened up the file.

Ginny Weasley was a child counselor/therapist. The thing is she wasn't there to diagnose them with some kind of mental problem. She was there to help them. She was there to make them feel like they had someone to trust. She took her job very seriously. She always became very close with her patients and they were like her own children, even after the parents stopped paying for sessions she still checked up on them every other month or so.

When Ginny opened the file the first thing that popped out was the last name.

_Malfoy_

Where had she heard that name before?

Then it clicked.

_Draco Malfoy_

But the first name was Carina. _She must be related in some way, _Ginny thought trying to remember hearing about any more children born into the Malfoy family. Then she remembered hearing about Astoria, Draco's wife, being pregnant.

"Oh shit." Ginny muttered to herself, as she began to read more.

Carina was five years old and she was very artistic but also very short tempered. Ginny snorted at this one. It said her parents were taking her here because she has been very angry lately and hard to deal with and they want to know what is wrong and why she has been acting up. She also, since she was young and couldn't control her magic yet, had been destroying some possessions of the family, including blowing off a chunk of their mansion. Apparently this was their last resort. Ginny shook her head,

"Should've been their first resort." She muttered to herself. Her first meeting with the little girl would be tomorrow. _This should be fun_, Ginny thought to herself and as she packed up to leave for the day. She took out her wand and apparated to her flat she shared with Luna.

When she got home she sighed, taking off her coat and headed immediately to the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge from Luna:

Hi Ginny!

I'm out with Neville! I know I promised I'd have dinner with you tonight but he needed me! Hope you understand.

Love you,

Luna

P.S. Don't let the Nargles get to you, they're mating around this time of year.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crumpled the note. This had been the fifth time this month Luna had blown her off. She made herself a sandwich and sat on the couch angrily, muttering to herself. Well, she wasn't going to just sit around all night by herself, so she decided to visit Colin Creevey. She hadn't talked to him forever. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note notifying him of her unexpected visit, tied it to her owl and sent him off. She waited patiently for about a minute before he swooped back in with his answer:

Ginny-

I'd love to see you!

-Colin

Ginny smiled, took out her wand and apparated to Colin's flat.

"Colin?" Ginny called out.

"In the kitchen!" she heard a voice yell out. Ginny walked into the kitchen where Colin was making coffee.

"Hi Gin." Colin said smiling, before hugging Ginny tightly.

"How're you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Ginny gushed.

"I know!" Colin said laughing, "Well I've just been working hard as usual, you?"

"Same but Colin I _must _tell about my new patient." Ginny said before launching into her story about Carina.

"Wow, I knew Malfoy would be a terrible parent." Colin said after Ginny finished.

"I feel bad because in most cases when children are acting out it's because of a home problem… which makes no sense because if there was an obvious home problem her parents wouldn't be sending her here, it would be a concerned teacher or babysitter or something." Ginny said, confused.

"Maybe it's a school problem. I mean, she's five so that means she just started school, maybe she's bullied." Colin suggested.

"Ironic, the bully's daughter is bullied herself."

"Maybe it's karma"

"Maybe." Ginny said shrugging.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny walked into work with a confident smile on her face, she was sure she was definitely ready to meet and handle Carina and Draco for that matter as there would be a parent/counselor meeting beforehand. She sat down at her desk and began filing some papers before the Malfoys were to arrive.

Before she knew it the time had come. Her secretary came in alerting her that he first appointment was here.

"Send them in." Ginny said coolly.

Then in walked Astoria, Carina, and Draco Malfoy. Ginny stood and shook Astoria's hand and out the corner of her eye she saw Carina sit and begin to play with some of the toys Ginny kept in her office,

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, pleased to meet you." Ginny said respectfully.

"Same to your Ms-"

"Weasley." Ginny said, smiling as she watched both Draco and Astoria's jaws drop.

"Weasley?" Draco said speaking for the first time.

"Yes." Ginny answered calmly.

Draco looked outraged, "Of course! Out of all the counselors in this damned building, they give me a Weasley!"

"Now, now Draco.." Astoria said attempting to calm Draco.

"I _demand _to speak to your manager!"

Ginny just smiled, "Third door on the left."

Draco stormed out, followed by Astoria. Ginny immediately noticed their lack of concern for their child just leaving Carina in her office like she was nothing. Ginny walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, what are these toys? I've never seen them before."

"They're muggle toys. I believe these particular ones are called barbies."

"That's a weird name for them." Carina commented, brushing one the barbies' hair.

"Yes, very strange." Ginny said beginning to hear yelling from the hallway, "Stay here, Carina. I'll be right back."

Ginny got up and walked out into the hallways to see Mr. Wells arguing with Draco.

"I'm telling you Mr. Malfoy, she's the best we've got!" Mr. Wells said with a slightly raised voice.

"I don't want a damned Weasley brainwashing my daughter! Find me another counselor!" Draco demanded furiously.

"Well we have no more available counselors anyhow, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Wells said calmly.

"Then we're going elsewhere!" Draco yelled.

Ginny decided to speak up now, "There is no elsewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are no other programs like this in Britain, Mr. Malfoy. So either you want your daughter to behave correctly or you don't." Ginny shrugged, "It's your choice."

Draco scowled before walking back into Ginny's office along with Astoria.

"Jenny," Ginny said addressing her secretary, "Would you please bring Carina down to our play area while I speak with her parents?"

Jenny nodded, "Come Carina" she said softly before escorting Carina out of the room."

Ginny, Draco, and Astoria sat down and Ginny analyzed them. Draco looked like the hard working father who was never there and when he was he was mean and demanding, and Astoria looked like the stay at home mom who really didn't give a fuck. _She probably sends the house elves to tend to Carina_, Ginny thought.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, tell me why you have brought Carina here today."

"Because she doesn't behave right! She's always talking back, and not listening, I can't stand her!" Astoria exclaimed.

Ginny began seeing the problem. She looked over at Draco who was sulking in the other seat.

"Do you have anything to add Draco?"

"Just that she's a little brat." Draco muttered angrily.

"I see, and do you tell her that? That she's a brat, that is?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"I see, and what do you do to try to contain her?" Ginny asked.

"Yell, cuss, put her in time-out…" Astoria said.

"Ah, and have you ever hit her?"

"Yes." Astoria answered, sticking her nose up as if it was the right thing to do.

"I see, only spankings right?"

Astoria sucked in a breath, "Yes."

"Okay, well that's all I wanted to know. You may leave now, I'd like to spend some time with Carina now."

They both stood and walked out. Ginny waited until she heard two pops of apparition before she called Jenny to bring back Carina. In a minute or so, Carina came walking in.

"Hi Carina, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Ginny."

"Hi Ginny," Carina said, "Can I play with the toys again?"

"Sure." Ginny said sitting next to Carina on the floor.

"So Carina," Ginny said picking up a Barbie, beginning to dress it, "Tell me about your family."

"Well daddy's always at work." Carina said, brushing her barbie's hair.

"Oh? What is he like when is at home?"

"Mean." Carina answered, "He always yells at me."

"That's not very nice." Ginny said, "Well, what's your mom like Carina?"

"Umm, I don't really see her."

"Doesn't she stay at home with you?"

"Yes but she's never with me, she's always in her special room. I'm not allowed in there."

"Why not?"

"Mommy says it's her personal room where she can have alone time."

"Oh. And have you been acting out lately Carina?"

Carina was silent.

"Carina?"

"Only because no one cares!" Carina yelled, and it was like something snapped in her and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny felt her heart break for this child and she scooped Carina up and her arms and held her until she stopped crying.

"I care."


	3. Chapter 3

"She just needs someone to love her." Ginny said finishing telling the story of Carina's first day to Colin. She had floo'd him needing someone to talk to because, as usual Luna wasn't home.

"Be that person then Gin."

"I know, I have to. But she can't stay with me forever. I feel I need to also involve the parents."

"Well, how do you plan on going about it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to get through to those stubborn idiots."

Colin sighed, "I just feel so bad for her."

"Me too, maybe I should meet with each member of the family individually…?"

"That might work but you will receive a hell of a resistance."

Ginny sighed, "I know."

"God dammit, Carina!" Draco yelled in anger, "Do you know how expensive this vase was?"

"No.." Carina muttered.

"I'm so tired of your fucking disrespect! Go up to your room and don't come out!"

Carina turned around and stomped up the stairs. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, as much as you don't want to believe it, Draco loved Carina very much. He just didn't know how to show it. He sighed and walked up to his room and began doing some paperwork.

After about an hour or so Astoria came stumbling in, she was drunk _again_. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"Oh Drakie poo," Astoria slurred as she walked towards him, "I missed you."

Draco looked at her disgusted, "Go to bed, Astoria. You're drunk."

Astoria laughed and came up behind Draco and began kissing his neck. Draco angrily pushed off of him, "Astoria stop."

"Oh you don't want to have sex with your wife?" she said, fake pouting.

"You know I'm only making this work for Carina and our families' approval."

Astoria's nose crinkled in disgust, "You asshole.""You know it's true." Draco said calmly.

"No wonder Carina hates you, you're a piece of shit!" Astoria screamed at him.

Draco's eyes flashed in anger and he pushed Astoria up against the wall, "Don't you ever say that to me again!"

Astoria laughed in his face, her breath smelled so strongly of alcohol Draco wanted to vomit, "You know she hates you, why act like it's not true?"

"You're disgusting, Get out of my sight!" Draco growled, before shoving her away form him.

Astoria conjured up another bottle of alcohol and took a swig of it, "But you know she hates you." Astoria said laughing as she left the room.

Draco sighed, "I know."

**A/N: Hi so I got a review asking about why Ginny was talking to Colin about her patients. Well what I totally forgot to mention Colin is also a counselor who works in a different department at Ginny's job haha and yes even though there is patient confidentiality they share each other's patients stories as a way to help each other find solutions to problems and bounce ideas off each other. So they're kind of like partners but not officially, you will be hearing more about that in upcoming chapters. And now you're probably thinking "If they work together, then why in the first chapter did she say she hadn't talked to him forever" that was meant to be her exaggerating a few days. Really sorry for the confusion! My brain is just moving so fast haha Hope that clears things up! xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny sat at her desk in deep thought. Carina would be coming in today and she wanted to find some way to speak to the parents individually also. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jenny informing her Carina and Draco had arrived. Ginny nodded and in walked Carina and Draco.

"Hi Carina." Ginny said sweetly.

"Hi Ginny!" Carina replied brightly, hugging her.

Ginny smiled and looked up to see Draco turning to leave.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco said, irritated.

"May I speak with you please?" Ginny asked sweetly while sending Carina with Jenny again.

"Make it quick." Draco said sitting down.

"So, when I last spoke with Carina she got very upset talking about her home life…"

"What did she say?" Draco demanded.

"Well, it seems she doesn't feel like anyone cares about her." Ginny said watching Draco's face carefully, hoping to pick up an emotion. There was only one she caught before he quickly replaced it with his usual stony look to mask his emotions. It was remorse.

"Why would she think that?" Draco spat.

"Well, apparently you're never there and when you are, you're very aggressive. Have you ever tried compromising with her to control her behavior?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, promising candy if she acts right… things of that nature. You know? Actually caring about her feelings."

Draco growled in anger, "Don't you ever imply that I don't care about Carina."

Ginny was taken aback by his reaction.

"Goodbye, Ms. Weasley. I'll be back to pick up Carina in an hour." He said before storming out.

Ginny sat in shock for a few moments before calling for Carina.

Carina walked back in and immediately started with the barbies again. Ginny smiled and once again sat down next to her.

"So, Carina how has everything been?" Ginny asked observing the girl.

"Alright." She answered a bit preoccupied.

"Has anything bad happened at home since we last talked?"

"Well, I broke a vase and daddy yelled at me." Carina said, sheepishly.

"How did you break the vase?"

"I was running to show him a picture I drew and bumped into it."

"Ahh, and what did he say?"

"He cussed at me then sent me up to me room."

"Did you ever get to show him the picture?"

"No." Carina answered sadly.

Ginny frowned, "Carina, do you think your dad loves you?"

Carina thought for a moment before answering, "Yes."

Ginny smiled, "How about your mom?"

Carina answered instantly this time, "No. I don't think so. She's worse than daddy. She never talks to me or plays with me… When she does talk to me she's mean."

"What does she say?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Carina began tearing up, "She tells me I was an accident. She says she wishes she didn't have me."

"Oh my God, Carina." Ginny said taking the young girl in her arms. Ginny scanned her brain to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Hey Carina, how bout at tomorrow's session I take you to Diagon Alley and we get some ice cream?" Ginny said while softly stroking her blonde hair to help calm her.

"Really?" Carina sniffled.

"Really." Ginny said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny was doing a bit of extra paperwork when Draco and Carina walked into her office.

Ginny smiled brightly, "Ready to go Carina?"

"Yes!" Carina giggled running to Ginny.

Draco's eyebrows rose, "Go where?"

"I'm taking Carina out for Ice Cream." Ginny said grinning, "Would you like to join us?"

Draco looked surprised, "Um, no I can't I have work."

Ginny frowned but let it go. Carina, however, did not.

"Please daddy? You never take me out?" Carina pleaded.

Draco looked at his watch then sighed, "I suppose."

Ginny was shocked but smiled anyhow.

"Alright let's go." Ginny said throwing the floo powder into her fireplace.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley it was bustling with people shopping. Ginny smiled, she hadn't been here in ages. She looked over a Carina whose face was covered in pure joy.

"Can we look at the toy store? Please?" Carina begged staring at the colorful window.

Ginny laughed softly, "Sure." And she allowed Carina to drag her into the store.

She turned around expecting Draco to have followed but he was standing outside of the shop.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she called to him.

"What?" he responded.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No."

Ginny laughed, "You're no fun. Don't be such a stick in the mud." She said picking up various toys and handing them to Carina to look at.

"I'm not." He called back gruffly.

"Yes you are. Please remove the stick from out of your bum." Ginny giggled before allowing Carina to pull her deeper into the store. Draco scowled before following them.

Carina giggled as she walked through the store looking at many bright and beautiful toys, then one caught her eye. It was teddy bear. It was big and it was charmed to change colors every time you hugged it. She pulled it off the shelf and squeezed it tight, she watched change from brown to green and giggled.

"Daddy, can I please have it? Please?" Carina begged.

"No." Draco said stiffly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Stop being so stiff and mean. Loosen up."

"I'm not stiff and mean, I just don't want to waste my money on useless things." Draco said.

"Your daughter is not useless." Ginny said strictly before turning to Carina, "I'll buy it for you sweetie."

Ginny took the teddy bear Carina picked out and went to the counter and paid for it.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered, while Carina was distracted with her new toy.

"It's my job." Ginny answered, watching Carina.

"Your job isn't to mother her, it's to counsel her." Draco said.

Ginny laughed, "Mr. Malfoy, tell me, has she been acting out lately?"

Draco thought back to the last couple days, he hadn't realty noticed any incidents with her other than the vase, "No, I guess not."

"So I guess I'm doing something right, huh?" Ginny said, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes as Carina came bouncing up to them.

"He's a boy and I named him Orion." Carina beamed.

"That's a nice name, what do you think Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said, urging Draco to be supportive of his daughter.

"That's a great name, " Draco said, "Very strong."

Carina giggled then turned to Ginny, "Can we get Ice Cream now?"

"We sure can, sweetheart." Ginny said leading her out of the toy shop.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two weeks since Ginny had seen Carina and she was beginning to worry. Ginny tried to calm herself by assuring herself that Carina's parents must've gotten busy and forgotten to schedule an appointment but something deep in Ginny's heart was saying otherwise.

And thus, began Ginny calling up anyone the Malfoy's were associated with, via floo powder, to see if there were any troubles or anything out of the ordinary. Everyone she called were dead ends until she called the Zabini's.

"Hello?" Ginny called out.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice, as a beautiful witch stepped in front of Ginny. She had long hair with gorgeous curls and her caramel skin was flawless. Ginny assumed this was Blaise's wife.

"May I speak to Mr. Zabini?" Ginny asked.

"I am his wife, how may I help you?" The woman replied, with a bit of attitude.

"Hello Mrs. Zabini. I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm calling in regards to the Malfoys. You see, I'm Carina's counselor and I haven't seen her in two weeks and I'm starting to worry and I was wondering if you knew anything about that?"

Mrs. Zabini stepped closer and her voice got lowered, "Can we speak about this somewhere else?"

Ginny nodded, "We can talk about it in my office if you'd like?"

"Sounds good, I'll be over in a bit." she responded and Ginny pulled her head out of the floo fire.

After about five minutes, the fire in Ginny's office turned green and Mrs. Zabini appeared. She sat in one of the two chairs that were sat across Ginny's desk,

"For the record, Ms. Weasley, I'm only talking to you about this because I love Carina as my own and I worry about her."

Ginny nodded listening intently.

"Draco and Blaise are gone on a business trip, they'll be back Sunday." Mrs. Zabini said.

"How long have they been gone?"

"About a week and a half."

"Is that all you have to tell me, Mrs. Zabini? If so, I must ask why you insisted on talking about it somewhere else."

Mrs. Zabini sucked in a breath, "No, I must also tell you Carina is staying at home with her mother, who is a strong alcoholic. And when Astoria gets drunk she gets… angry. I've tried checking on them but house elves just shoo me away."

"Do you think she is beating Carina?" Ginny asked, scared at the prospect of Carina living alone with her drunk mother for five more days.

"I don't know.." Mrs. Zabini said, "But if you do visit and she is hurting Carina please take her with you but don't report them please. I know what Astoria is doing is horrible but the Malfoy's are our friends and I don't want any of them hurt."

Ginny nodded, "Okay. Thank you for the information Mrs. Zabini."

Mrs. Zabini nodded and stood up, "By the way, you can call me Monica." and with that she apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny had made the decision to go to the Malfoy Manor and face drunken Astoria. She quickly grabbed her wand and apparated to the manor. Since there were wards on the manor that prevented any outsiders from apparating within them, she wound up outside the orchards that surrounded the manor. She, now, had to walk to the manor on foot.

When she finally got to the door she decided knocking wouldn't be the best option for her. She quickly began walking around the manor trying to find a side door of some sort. She came around the back of the manor and instantly spotted a back door. She gave a silent "whoop" of triumph and walked quickly toward it. It was locked as expected.

"_Alohomora_" she whispered as she tapped her wand to the door knob.

A part of her expected the door to remain locked, expecting the Malfoy's to be smarter than that but to her luck the lock clicked indicating it was open. Ginny silently slipped inside and realized she was in a parlor of some sort. She made her way through it and walked out into the hallways. She felt her jaw dropped as she looked at the labyrinth before her.

Suddenly, she heard fierce shouting coming from her right. She began to follow the voice and as it became clearer she realized it was Astoria scolding someone. She sounded ready to kill someone. Ginny held on to the hope that she was scolding a house elf until she heard a little girl scream out in pain and a loud thud as a body hit the ground. Ginny was no longer walking now she was jogging toward the voice. She made a quick turn down the hallways and the sight before her made her stomach turn. Astoria was standing over Carina with her wand pointed at her menacingly. The fear in Carina's eyes made Ginny want to cry.

"What did I tell you about talking back?" Astoria screamed shrilly.

Ginny watched as Astoria lowered her wand closer to Carina's face.

"I'm sorry!" Carina said, tears streaming down her face.

"That's not good enough!" Astoria yelled, "_Cru_-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Astoria's wand was ripped from her hand and flew down the hallway. Astoria whipped around quickly to see Ginny with her wand raised glaring at her.

Astoria began laughing vindictively, "Ah, so nice to see you Ms. Weasley."

Ginny quickly placed herself between Astoria and Carina while Astoria was distracted.

Ginny pointed her wand at Astoria, glaring at her all the while.

"Going to hex me are you? While I'm wandless? Not very Gryffindor of you, is it?

Ginny's eyes narrowed at Astoria, "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Astoria's body tensed and she fell over.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said as she scooped Carina up. She began walking towards the parlor she had originally been in but decided it was hopeless to try to find it again.

"Carina, where is the nearest room with a fireplace?" Ginny asked.

"Right there." Carina responded, pointing to a room on the left.

Ginny walked into the room and quickly grabbed the floo powder on the mantle. Ginny put Carina down and pointed her wand at the fire place.

"_Incendio" _Ginny whispered and a beautiful fire began crackling inside, Ginny instantly threw the floo powder in the fire, grabbed Carina's hand, and walked into it while yelled her flat's address.

Ginny never thought there would come a day she wished Luna wasn't home but today she was thankful for Luna's absence. Ginny led Carina into Luna's bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked while checking Carina's body for any obvious wounds.

"I'm okay." Carina replied, softly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked while grabbing a pair of Luna's shirts to transfigure into a pajama dress for Carina.

"Mommy asked me why I wouldn't come down to dinner and I said because she was drunk then she starting yelling going crazy." Carina answered.

"Did she hit you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she smacked me and pushed me onto the ground."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Ginny sighed somewhat relieved she hadn't done any further damage. She helped Carina into the pajamas she transfigured for her and tucked her into Luna bed.

"My room is right down the hall, come get me if you need anything." Ginny said, softly stroking Carina's hair.

Carina nodded and yawned, "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight Carina."


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny heard a knock at the door and looked up from washing Carina's hair; she was currently giving Carina a bath. Carina had been at Ginny's house for about three days and Ginny had cared for Carina as if she was her own.

Ginny dried of her hands, "I'm going to see who that is. Do you think you'll be ok in here for a couple minutes?"

Carina nodded and continued playing with her bath toys. Ginny smiled and made her way down the hallway to answer the door. She was not very surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the door.

"Where is my daughter?" he said, walking into Ginny's apartment.

"Of course, come in." Ginny muttered, sarcastically.

"What?" he said.

Ginny shook her head, "Never mind. She's in the bath."

Draco scowled, "Tell me, _Weasley_" he spat, "What makes you think you can just take my daughter?"

Ginny flinched slightly at his tone, but stood her ground, "Well _Malfoy_, considering you left your _five-year-old daughter_ at home with your violent alcoholic wife for two weeks, I assumed it was a better option then reporting her. Don't you think so?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How did you know about that?"

"I learned it from an undisclosed source." Ginny replied.

"Ginny!" Came a voice from down the hall.

Both of their heads shot towards the bathroom door, "Ginny! I'm done!"

Ginny made her way towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on her way. When she got into the bathroom she helped Carina out and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Your dad is here Carina." Ginny told her.

Carina shot Ginny a radiant smile, "Really?"

"Yes. So, I want you to go to Luna's room and get dressed fast so you can talk with him."

"Okay!" Carina said and she walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny sighed and made her way back into the living room.

"She's getting dressed. She'll be out in a bit." She told Draco, who nodded.

After a few awkward minutes, Carina came running out in her pajamas.

"Daddy!" Carina called out, running to hug her father.

In that moment, Ginny saw the most precious thing she's probably ever witnessed in her whole life. Draco squatted down and hugged Carina, lifting her up with him and her stood.

"Hello Carina, how are you?" Draco asked her.

"Good, ever since Ginny came and got me." Carina responded, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco shot a glance at Ginny's stunned face then looked back to Carina, "What happened with your mother?"

Carina's eyes shot to the floor as if she was ashamed, "Mother was drunk again."

Draco nodded with a very serious expression on her face, "Would you like to come home with me Carina?"

Carina's eyes once again met the floor as she shook her head "no", "I'm scared."

"Are you sure Carina? Your father is home now." Ginny intervened.

Carina shook her head once again, "I don't want to go back there."

Draco sighed and put Carina down, "If you wish, you may stay."

Ginny walked forward and tried to offer some comfort to Draco, "You may visit her and take her out whenever you like."

Draco smirked, "I don't think you understand, Weasley. If my daughter is to stay here, I will be staying her also."

Ginny eyes widened, "W-what?" she stammered.

"I assume you've had a room for Carina?"

Ginny nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Good, then I will stay in there." He commented then scooped up Carina and headed down the hallway.

It took Ginny a couple minutes to regain her speech and she made her way into Luna's bedroom where Draco had already conjured up a cot for him to sleep on and was tucking Carina in.

"Malfoy, you can't st-"

Draco shushed her and ushered her out of the room. When the door was shut her turned to Ginny.

"You can't stay here." Ginny said firmly.

"Why not?" Draco asked defiantly.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, "Well… That's my roommate's room."

"Then why has Carina been staying in that room?" he asked, now confused.

Ginny bit her lip, "Uhmm…"

"I see," Draco interrupted, "You just don't want me here. Well, Weasley, you are housing my daughter so I _will_ stay here until she is ready to go home."

"What about you wife?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged, "What about her?"

"Wouldn't she be upset if she found out you were staying here?"

"Yes."

"Don't you care?"

"I care about my daughter far more than I care about her."

Ginny sighed and walked towards her bedroom, "Goodnight!" she called back.


	9. Chapter 9

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ginny's eyes shot open and she groaned. She rolled over and turned-off her muggle alarm clock. Slowly (but surely) she pulled herself out of bed. She stopped in the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth then went to check on Carina as she'd had been doing as of late. Carina was, as usual, in a dead sleep. Ginny smiled at her and decided she let her sleep for a bit longer.

Ginny headed to the kitchen to began making her coffee. She was met with a sight that made her body hot. Draco was shirtless, leaning over the counter reading _The Daily Prophet_, and sipping some coffee. Ginny's eyes glided across his muscled back and she bit her lip. She has certainly always known Draco was handsome but she'd never felt this way towards him before. She awkwardly cleared her throat to notify him of her presence.

Draco looked up and sat the paper on the counter, "Morning, Weasley,"

"Good morning." Ginny said stiffly, walking over to the get a mug for her coffee. She filled her mug and began downing her coffee.

Draco smirked, "You're drinking it like it's going to jump out of your cup."

Ginny finished her coffee and just shrugged. She quickly turned away and went back into her room. As soon as she shut the door she let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She had never had a sexual attraction to Draco before it was slightly disturbing.

"Of all people." Ginny muttered to herself as she began rummaging her clothes for something to wear. It wasn't until after she was fully dressed she realized she had subconsciously put on a slightly 'sexy' outfit. She was wearing a red shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, a pencil skirt that was about two inches above her knees and pair of cute heels. She sighed inwardly but decided there was no use changing. She walked over to the mirror and began doing her hair and makeup.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Draco was also getting dressed. The night before, after Ginny had gone to bed, he summoned some things to Ginny's house. Those things included his toiletries, five dress robes, and three casual outfits. Draco also had felt an attraction to Ginny earlier this morning. Something about her in the morning with her hair in a messy ponytail and her pajamas had stirred something within him but unlike Ginny, he refused to acknowledge it or admit it to himself.

()()()()()

Once Ginny was ready she made her way to "Luna's room". It really wasn't Luna's room anymore. Ginny was pretty sure her and Luna had an unspoken agreement that Luna was now to live with Neville since she hadn't been paying rent. Ginny knocked softly on the door of the room and, as she expected, Draco answered, "Yes?"

Ginny swallowed, "I was coming to wake Carina and get her ready for school."

Draco raised a brow, "School?"

"Yes. There is a small school for troubled children at my job, I have been taking there so she can socialize with other magical children while I'm at work." Ginny answered.

Draco looked as if her was going to argue but Ginny was surprised to see him just nod and allow her in. She walked over to the bed and softly shook Carina.

"Carina," she said softly, "Carina, wake up…"

Carina stirred and began sitting up, "Ginny?"

"Yes, hun, it's me." Ginny said soothingly as she walked over to a dresser she had gotten for Carina and picked out an outfit for her.

"Here," Ginny said, handing Carina an outfit, "Put this on then come eat some breakfast so you can go to school."

Carina nodded tiredly and began getting dressed.

Draco was watching this encounter curiously. He had never seen Carina behave so well. He'd never seen Astoria treat Carina with that kind of love and affection and Ginny wasn't even Carina's mother. He started to wonder if he should leave Astoria and begain pursuing Ginny. Ginny was kinder, more caring, and way better with Carina than Astoria could ever be. Not to mention sexier.

"Send her out when she's done." Ginny interupted Draco's musings and he nodded.

Once Ginny was in the kitchen she grabbed her wand and quickly conjured up some french toast, Carina's favorite. She took to pieces and put them on a plate then proceeded to cover them in syrup and powdered sugar and cut up the french toast. She then filled up a glass of milk and put the glass and the plate on the table with a fork for when Carina came out to eat. Ginny took another two pieces and generously made Draco a plate before making her own.

Carina and Draco both came out of the room fully dressed and ready at the same time. Carina instantly sat down and began eating up her breakfast. Ginny sat down to her plate. She was just about to take her first bite when she saw Draco still standing,

"Well aren't you going to eat? I didn't poison it or anything." she said before taking a bite of her french toast.

"That's for me?" Draco asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Yes. Who else would it be for?" Ginny asked putting another piece of french toast in her mouth.

Draco shrugged before taking a seat. French toast was his favorite. In the midst of his meal he began pondering Ginny again. Astoria hadn't cooked for anyone since they started dating (or rather were matched by their familes) when he was 18 and he was now 25. He sighed as he finished his food and stood up to leave for work.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back later tonight. Goodbye." Draco said to them.

Carina hopped up and ran to hug Draco, "Bye daddy! I'll see you later!"

Draco returned the hug, "Goodbye Carina."

His stood up and made his way towards the door when he heard Carina call, "I love you!"

Draco smiled, "I love you too!" he called back and with that he disapparated.


End file.
